The invention relates to a golf training system. More particularly, the invention is directed towards an a system which passively teaches a golfer how to avoid lifting or turning his head during a full golf swing (the term "full" swing is used throughout to define a swing undertaken while propelling the golf ball with a wood or iron, as opposed to propelling the ball with a putter). Enthusiasts as well as professional instructors of the game of golf unanimously agree that one of the most pressing problems faced in mastering the game is the ability to keep one's head down and straight during a full golf swing.
By maintaining a straight and downward tilt of the head, the golfer is able to focus upon the ball, execute a smooth and even swing, and complete the full suppination of the wrists necessary to get off a crisp, straight golf shot. If the head is improperly lifted, as is often the case, every element in the execution of the swing is faulty, and a poor shot results.
While various references uncovered in the art attempt to provide training devices and aides intended to help a golfer keep his head down and straight during the golf swing, no device has heretofore been developed which performs this task effectively or safely. U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,654 to Comitz, for example, discloses a golf cap having a weighted fishing sinker-type device suspended from a cord which is affixed to the brim of the cap. The weighted device is intended to help the golfer maintain a straight, downward tilt of the head during the swing, and is also designed to act as an indicating means by striking the golfer in the face in the event that he fails to maintain said tilt. This device is ineffective in that it only signals the golfer if he deviates from a straight head tilt. It fails to signal the golfer if he improperly lifts his head, since the vertical alignment of the weight and cord would not change if the golfer lifts or raises his head directly upward. The vertical alignment of the weight-cord assembly would tend to only indicate improper lateral movement by the golfer.
Furthermore, said device is cumbersome and annoying in that it requires the golfer to wear a cap, and tends to visually obstruct the golfer's vision due to the fact that the weighted device is suspended immediately before the golfer's eye. The Comitz device is also dangerous, since the weighted device might strike the golfer in the eye, as it is suspended directly in front thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,246 to Fish discloses a device similar to that contemplated in Comitz, in that a weighted cord is employed in an attempt to help a golfer maintain a straight, downward tilt of the head during the golf swing. A weighted plumb-bob is suspended from a cord which is grasped, via a mouthpiece, in the golfer's mouth. The weighted plumb-bob is to be suspended over the center of the golf ball prior to addressing said ball, to assist the golfer in maintaining his head over the ball. As was the case with the Comitz device, this device too fails to signal the golfer if he improperly lifts his head, since the vertical alignment of the weight and cord would not change if the golfer lifts or raises his head directly upward. Furthermore, this device is even more dangerous than the Comitz apparatus, since a misguided swing by the golfer might inadvertently contact the plumb-bob weight, causing injury to the golfer himself or others around him.
The primary defect in the Comitz and Fish patents as well as other active teaching aides in the field is that these devices do not teach the golfer how to swing correctly when not utilizing these devices. A passive teaching device-one which does not prevent the golfer from improperly swinging, but only indicates that an improper swing has been executed after the fact--is what is needed in the field. What is needed is a device which, rather than causing the golfer to focus on dangerous weighted devices dangling before his eyes or feet, allows the golfer to concentrate on his swing and then check the correctness of said swing after its completion.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.